Good to be good
by No-Shiloh-El
Summary: I hate to admit it but there were many things in my life that took me by surprise. I never imagined to turn into a good man. I looked at my little family. And I was sure. Life is good when you're a good guy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing. This story was written for empressakura655. Thank you for the request. I had a lot of fun writing this one.

* * *

I hate to admit it but there were many things in my life that took me by surprise. Strawhat beating me in our fight was one of them. Probably in the top three somewhere. This 'thing' happening the last weeks though was going to be the new number one. I never imagined to turn into a good man.

"You are a free man now Doflamingo."

"Good."

As I walked through the many heavy gates and the many heavy guarded hallways of the prison (lead by two guards) my thoughts went back to the day everything started to change. It was the day Viola came to me for the first time after my imprisonment.

"_Doffy.", she said looking at me, walking through the doorframe of the cell I was held in._

"_Viola.", I replied waving at her as best as I could while being kind of chained to the wall._

_I watched amused as Viola turned around to face the prison guard and told him:_

"_I want to be left alone with him."_

"_But madam!", the guard tried to protest._

_Viola was having none of that. It was always fun for me to watch her take down an opponent, be it with flirty words and using her devil fruit like now or with some other action._

"_Please?", she asked in a sultry voice, fully set on seducing the guard._

"_Alright. I'll give you five minutes top."_

_It was hard not to chuckle about how easily the guard let his guard down. Scratch that I laughed._

_The guard didn't even spare me a glance as he closed and locked the door of the cell. I could hear him walk away and Viola and I waited till the man was out of earshot. _

"_Why are you here? To what do I own the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face again?", I questioned Viola once I regained my composure from all the laughing._

"_I want you to change. Become a good man Doffy.", she declared seriously. I could smell a deal forming in the air between us. One that could benefit me a lot. And so I turned serious as well._

"_Why should I Viola? Care to explain?"_

_She sighed and stared at me for what felt like an eternity. Then she crossed her arms in front of her chest, uncrossed them, put her hands on her hips and finally said:_

"_You are a father now. I'm carrying your child under my heart. And I want you…no I need you to take responsibility and be there for your kid. At home and definitely not in prison."_

_I smirked. She's pregnant with my offspring. How amusing._

"_So I knocked you up after all."_

_She glared at me and pointed with her index finger at me._

"_That's not a joke Doffy."_

_I leaned forward as best as I could being chained up, turning serious, asking her:_

"_What do I get out of this besides a bastard child or heir as you would say?"_

_It was her turn to smirk at me. And she simply said:_

"_Your freedom."_

That talk started the whole procedure. If it meant I would be a free man again I was more than willing to play the part of a 'good man'. I wonder when the charade I used to do to confuse the guards changed into truthful behavior. Gradually I became less 'evil' as Viola put it the more Viola visited me in the cell.

Those visits were kept briefly, always a little less than five minutes. But those times were enough to see the child grow little by little in Viola's abdomen. And that made things come into new perspectives for me. I could have a family again. Even though I despised Viola for her betrayal. I still have feelings for her. She's the only woman who ever caught my interest as a lover.

Anyway, the two guards and I finally reached the main gate of the prison I was held in all those months. The heavy seastone doors opened. Thankfully I still had my sunglasses or else I would have a hard time adjusting to the blinding sunlight.

I stepped through the open heavy seastone doors. The two guards didn't follow me. Instead two other guards stood sentinel on the other side of the heavy seastone doors, waiting for me. One of them was holding the keys to my handcuffs.

"Leave, Doflamingo. And never come back.", one of the guards said as the other one took the handcuffs of my wrists.

"Don't worry I won't return.", I said smirking, while my gaze wandered over my surroundings.

That's when I saw her walking towards me some distance away. She was slouching like any other woman being nine month pregnant would. If I took a couple of steps I could reach her faster than she would reach me at her current pace. So I did.

"Doffy.", she greeted me with a smile that could rival the sun in its radiance.

"Viola.", I replied, awed at her appearance.

In that moment she was unbelievable beautiful, glowing from within. Her black her glistened in the sunlight, her eyes sparkled and then she was in my arms. Who moved first I can't remember. I was mindful not to hurt her or the babe in her belly as I held her close. But then she kissed me. And I kissed her. And any rational thought just disappeared from my mind.

"Doffy?!", Viola suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?", I asked her, chasing after her soft lips with mine.

But she stopped me by putting her hand on my mouth. There was a panicked look on her face. And I just stared at her, when she said:

"I think my waters just broke!"

I just looked at Viola dumbfounded. Too dazed from kissing her to think clearly.

"The baby is coming!", she shouted out in frustration. And that's when it finally clicked.

"WHAT?!"

Without thinking I picked Viola up and ran to the nearest doctor. I could've used my devil fruit powers to get there faster by walking midair through the gathered clouds. But I didn't think. I just moved. The rest happened in a blur. At least to me.

Waiting felt like an eternity. Just standing there outside the doctor's house, unable to do anything besides listening to Viola's screams of pain during the birth of our child. But then again it could've just been a few minutes before I finally heard a child's wailing coming from where Viola was.

I instantly went back into the house of the doc. Viola lay on a bed, sweaty, with her eyes closed, but I know she wasn't asleep from the irregular breaths she took. The doctor was standing next to a water filled washbasin, holding a wrinkly little baby, gently washing the newborn with a wet cloth.

The doc turned towards me when he noticed me and cheerfully announced:

"Congratulation! It's a beautiful girl."

I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do while the doc did his thing and Viola rested.

After a moment our daughter was clean and wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket towel thing, before the doc placed our little girl into Viola's arms and onto her chest. The little one instantly nuzzled close to Viola's body. Then the doc moved out of the way to do whatever. I was still standing at the same spot, just observing, when Viola called out to me:

"Come here Doffy."

I did as Viola asked. Soon enough I was at her side, kneeling next to the bed. I took off my sunglasses to take a closer look at the little munchkin. I hesitantly reached out and carefully put my hand on the little being I helped produce.

The tiny human was a weird kid with a downy mix of Viola's dark hair and my own blonde. Her eyes were closed but the grip of her tiny little hand on Viola's finger was strong. Our little girl could be the next pirate queen for all that I know. Or was I just getting sentimental?

"What will we name her?", Viola whispered. I looked at her and saw the awestruck look on Viola's face as she watched our child. I looked back at the baby girl.

I thought about it. What would be a good name for the tiny being in my arms? Our baby girl was the reason I turned into a good person. Maybe not in the beginning, but in the end she became the reason in time. Our daughter had given me hope for a new life, a new beginning.

"Hope. Her name will be Hope."

Our little bundle of joy yawned.

I looked at my little family. And I was sure. Life is good when you're a good guy.

It's good to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the birth of their daughter Hope things went smoothly. Viola couldn't be happier. In fact Doffy took his new role as a father so serious that Viola would've been envious of her own daughter if she was one of the simple-minded women. Hope had Doffy wrapped around her little finger the day she was born.

On the other side Hope was a daddy's girl from the moment of her birth. Viola had a hard time calming Hope down whenever Doffy wasn't near. And only Doffy could get Hope to sleep when their daughter somehow got past her usual naptime.

For Viola those times weren't so easy. But she wasn't one of those simple minded women. Therefore, Viola simply took joy in the precious father- daughter-moments whenever she could witness one of them.

Like the times Doffy would hum or sing softly to his young daughter while he cradles her in his arms to get Hope to sleep. Other times he would sing loudly and dance with Hope around Hope's bedroom, making Hope giggle. On those times, Viola loved to join her little family. Whether it was in their silly happy dances or listening to Doffy's nightly serenades.

Today though was different. Today Viola had to take care of Hope by herself. Doffy had said he had things planned without them. Which in itself wasn't unusual. On those kind of days Doffy would leave for a few hours only to return with arms full of presents for Hope and her. It was Doffys way of showing he cared. That's what Viola believed at least. She was sure Doffy wasn't the kind of man to shower people with presents on a weekly basis without a good reason.

Viola sat on a wooden chair as she absentmindedly rocked Hope's cradle while her little daughter slept on, sounds of cooing coming occasionally out of the tiny human as the little girl dreamed.

And so the blackhaired woman didn't hear the door to the room open and close.

Only when there was a soft thud of something heavy landing on the floor of the room followed by a familiar voice saying "I'm back.", did Viola look up from watching her daughter sleep.

That's when she saw Doffy standing before her and Hope's cradle, with a soft smile on his face as he too looked at their daughter.

"Welcome back Doffy."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back."

The two adults were silent for a moment and Viola basked in the love that lingered in the room since Doffys return. Now her little family was complete. She sighed in happiness. But the comfortable silence was soon interrupted by Doffys next words as he turned his gaze from their daughter to Viola.

"I have something for you Viola. I hope you'll wear it for me."

"What is it?" Viola was confused. Usually Doffy would simply though whatever he got her into her arms. Since Hope's birth, he never kept things from her, whether it was a gift or a secret.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes until I say you can open them, aright?"

"What is it?" Viola was confused. Usually Doffy would simply though whatever he got her into her arms. Since Hope's birth, he never kept things from her, whether it was a gift or a secret.

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes until I say you can open them, aright?"

Doffy turned around, his back towards her and only then did Viola see the treasure chest standing proudly behind him on the floor.

"Yeah okay." She was curious but did as Doffy asked of her. Her eyes closed, she heard the top of the treasure chest open by Doffys hands, some rustling and then footsteps towards her.

"You can open your eyes now Viola."

And as Viola opened her eyes again, she found Doffy before her with him holding a small dress compared to his height in front of her. A dress as pure white as innocence and with everything a girl dreamed of when she imagined her wedding dress. It was a wedding dress.

Viola gasped at how pretty it was. But soon a feeling of sadness and confusion filled her heart and she kept herself from touching the beautiful wedding dress before her.

"Oh my, it's beautiful but I can't wear something like that."

"Why not? I choose it for you in mind." Doffy looked at her like she didn't get why he wanted her to wear the dress and frankly Viola really didn't know if she was the one who didn't get it or if it was Doffy who didn't understand the meaning of his present.

"Because it's a wedding dress. I'm sure we're not getting married any time soon Doffy. And I would never marry anyone other than you. I only love you Doffy, you know that."

"Well guess I have no other choice than to say it out loud.", Viola heard Doffy grumble, before the blonde put the wedding dress carefully back into the treasure chest.

Doffy took off his sunglasses, threw them in the treasure chest to the dress and then walked back to her. Viola could only watch, her mind racing and her heart beating with anticipation both from Doffys words and the dress he got for her.

Doffy knelt before her on one knee and looked her directly in the eyes as he took her hands in his.

"I love you as much as stars shine in the sky and as fierce as the beat of a flamenco song. From the moment of your proposal months ago, I've started to accept that it is alright to love again. And that is why I want to ask you: Will you be forever mine Viola? Will you marry me?"

Viola felt hot tears blur her vision at those words. From pure happiness. All her dreams and hopes became true now.

And she smiled as she shouted from the bottom of her heart while she jumped into Doffys arms:

"Yes…Yes!"


End file.
